The Reveal
The Reveal is the 17th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Before the intro thumb|300px|right The episode starts out with Leafy giving a friendly greeting to Bubble. Leafy explains that since Bubble is so wonderful, she wants to give her a gift. Bubble comments on it as the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. Pencil calls it a trap, but Bubble ignores her, opening the present, with spring shoes in them. Bubble says thanks, and starts to play with them. Pencil becomes jealous and tells Leafy to give her a present too. Leafy does not have another pair, so she takes Bubble's and gives hem to Pencil. This results in Bubble falling to the ground and popping. On screen, it then shows she falls into the ground, following with Ice Cube getting stuck on her. Bubble is re-created in the Bubble Recovery Center and believes that Ice Cube and Pencil stole her springy shoes and takes them back. So, she gets 2! Plot During Cake at Stake, all nine of the contestants, except for Firey, are up for elimination. Speaker Box reveals that there is a large crowd watching them again. He also reveals that instead of a cake, he has 8 knives. Tennis Ball then comments that maybe he doesn't want to be safe. 288 people voted on who to be eliminated. Firey receives the first knife since he had immunity. He jumps over it, resulting in the knife hitting a tree. Ice Cube received the lowest with 5 votes. She too jumps over the knife, making it hit another tree. Bubble and Leafy are the next to get knives with 7 and 10 votes respectively. They both jump over their knives and it hit a bush. Spongy is the next with 28 votes. With his extreme fatness, he is the first to be hit with the knife. Speaker reveals that on April 1st, 2011, the same day as the episode Bowling, Now with Explosions! aired, history was made. A YouTuber named englishcreamcakes casted the first vote against Pencil. Pencil reacts to it, only to find out she got 37 more votes, resulting in 38 votes. However, she is still safe. A knife is thrown at her but missed. She does not react to it as she is still sad from the votes, saying it was 38 more votes than she expected. The bottom 3 are revealed, with Tennis Ball, Blocky and Rocky. Rocky had the lowest amount of votes. Speaker throws him a knife as dramatic music starts to play. Rocky uses his barfing skills to destroy the knife. Tennis Ball is also safe, with the fear that the knife will stab him. With Blocky's Horror having the highest ammount 112 votes, Blocky was shocked and scared. Blocky says that Speaker can't eliminate him because he's "The star of the show" A flashback of episode 4 occurs with Blocky being eliminated the first time, showing he can be eliminated. He is then sent to the TLC. Speaker wants to take sometime to remember Blocky's elimination. Pencil and Leafy argue that they shouldn't, resulting in Speaker changing his mind. Contest The seventeenth contest is a frisbee throwing contest. Contestants have to pair up in this challenge. Pencil pairs up with Bubble, triggering Ice Cube. Leafy invites her to be her ally. Ice Cube is misunderstood that Pencil doesn't want her in her alliance. Rocky goes with Spongy and Firey is left with Tennis Ball. Speaker reveals that if they do not finish before sunset, they will incur a penalty. Tennis Ball throws the first frisbee, failing miserably. Leafy throws the second frisbee saying she wants to be first. The frisbee shatters Ice Cube. Pencil and Bubble are the first to successfully catch a frisbee, with Spongy and Rocky right behind. Firey tells Tennis Ball to throw harder. He does so and Firey catches it with his tongue and throws it back to Tennis Ball, bringing them into 1st place. However, Firey's saliva is too sticky, as it gets stuck to Tennis Ball's foot. Meanwhile, it shows Leafy at the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0, a much harder one. She has to go through tons of questions to get the correct Ice Cube. Spongy and Rocky get their second throw done while Firey is encouraging Tennis Ball to hurry up. Pencil yells "Alliance Power!" as Bubble catches the frisbee. Tennis Ball is still trying to get the frisbee off while Leafy is still doing the questions. Pencil and Bubble are the first to finish with Spongy and Rocky right behind. The sun starts to go down. Firey then realizes that he can just get another frisbee. Tennis Ball catches it with his other foot as they finish. Leafy is on the last question. Ice Cube is re-created. Leafy tells Ice Cube to catch the frisbee, which shatters Ice Cube once again as the sun fully goes down. Leafy and non-existent Ice Cube are told they will receive a penalty. The scene instantly switches to the next morning (it's a short night), and the points are given to the teams. Ice Cube receives a reward for having the least amount of votes. There is an ad break with a Blocky's Funny Doings International with Firey and his recovery center suspended above a lake. The idea was by simondomino and geriolah7. simondomino and geriolah7 are also top recommenders. Afterwards, the points are given. When the points are given (and taken for some). Results Tennis Ball, Ice Cube and Leafy have the lowest scores. Speaker reveals that the contestants will be voting on who to leave BFDI while the viewers vote on who to join the game. There are 30 to choose from. After this, the Tiny Loser Chamber is shown being lifted by an edge by the Sun. Trivia *Marker has a tattoo that says "Immunity goes to ME!" *The Geriol, ah 7 poster orginally says, " A very good educational video game teaching girls and boys how to say names of numbers to each other." The revised verison is " One very bad boring chore forcing female babies and male babies the way of spitting short words related to digits toward every near by person." * Bell, Book and 8-ball are also have a chance to join Inanimate Insanity. Joining lines *8-Ball: I don't have a favorite number. I really don't. *Balloony: Woah woh woah! *Barf Bag: *Toilet flushs sound* *Basketball: Tennis balls aren't the only balls with lines. *Bell: *ding* *Bomby: Ohnofireyyoulitmyfuse! *Book: I'm a Dictionary and you better believe it! *Clock: Watches are wannabes *Cloudy/Thunderstorm: *thunderstorm* *David: *angry* AAWWW, SERIOUSLY?! *Dora: *perfect spanish* *Eggy: *ball appears and crack* *Evil Leafy: *Suddenly appear* *Fanny: I hate you! *Fries: *eating fries* *Grassy: *appears* *Marker: I have a tattoo! *Naily: *tacks Woody and he screams* *Nickel: I'm the new Coiny! *Nonexisty: *nothing* *Pie: *BOOM* *Pillow: Ahhh... *Remote: *gets off his batteries and fainted* *Robot Flower: Vote for me or I'll crush you! *Roboty: boop boop boop boop boop. *Ruby: please please vote me to join please!! *Saw: *saws Woody and he screams* *Taco: *nothing* *Tree: *shaking* *TV: *plays the old Cake at Stake song* Gallery Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.18.54.png|Bubble got her present Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.18.58.png|"Don't open it bubble, it would be a trap!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.05.png|A springy shoes give it to her. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.07.png|"Thanks leafy!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.10.png|Pencil wanted to give a gift. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.20.png|Leafy gets a springy shoes to Ice Cube Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.29.png|Bubble takes all of her springy shoes Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.31.png|Bubble's springy shoes on limbs Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.57.png|Announcer said that everyone is up for elimination Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.20.00.png|"Except for me." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.20.07.png|All the recommended characters Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.20.31.png|A cake is knifes Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.20.39.png|"Firey had immune. So he's safe." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.00.png|"Woah!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.07.png|The history of englishcreamcakes Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.10.png|"Oh no, seriously?" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.31.png|Rocky vomiting on a knife Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.38.png|"AAAAAAAHHH!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.48.png|"No! You can't eliminate me, I'm like the star of the show!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.52.png|Blocky got eliminated in Episode 4 Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.59.png|Final 8! Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.22.23.png|The lowest scores will up for elimination. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.22.33.png|Firey catching something. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.22.40.png|"Uh, Pair up?" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.22.49.png|"Wha?" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.11.png|Rocky barfs on Spongy Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.00.png|Leafy chose Ice Cube. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.19.png|"YEAH!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.35.png|Announcer says that they incur a penalty Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.38.png|TB starts fiery to catch. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.46.png|The frisbee smashes Ice Cube. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.48.png|Bubble throws Pencil a frisbee Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.51.png|Rocky throws a frisbee to Spongy Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.01.png|TB is too sticky to catch. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.06.png|The ICRC 2.0. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.12.png|"Other teams are catching up!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.16.png|"I'm trying! Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.17.png|"ALLIANCE POWER!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.20.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.24.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.31.png|"Yeah! We're done!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.34.png|Rocky and Spongy wins Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.43.png|Firey gets another frisbee Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.08.png|"And catch this frisbee." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.10.png|"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.13.png|"Ice Cube and Leafy will give a penalty" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.18.png|"That was a short night." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.21.png|The people recieve points Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.33.png|Ice Cube gets a prize of the fewest votes at Cake at Stake. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.26.01.png|Firey and TB goes to 3rd place Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.26.19.png|Leafy and Ice Cube get -1000 points each. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.26.45.png|Blocky giving a Thumbs Up Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.26.55.png|The current scores. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.13.png|"Finally got some control!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.20.png|*Gasp* Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.57.png hqdefault2.jpg|Quick! Firey. 10.jpg|Blocky is eliminated! bfdi_fan_made_title_cards___the_reveal_by_gatlinggroink58-d7koxpe.png|The Reveal unnamed.jpg|Quick, grab a frisbee! Joining auditions 8-balltitle.png|8-Ball's joining audition 8ball mini.png Balloontitle.png|Balloony's joining audition Balloony mini.png Barfbagtitle.png|Barf Bag's joining audition Barf bag mini.png Basketballtitle.png|Basketball's joining audition Basketball mini.png 1bell.png|Bell's joining audition Bell mini.png Bomby 1.JPG|Bomby's joining audition Bomby mini.png Dictionarytitle.png|Book's joining audition Book mini.png Clocktitle.png|Clock's joining audition Clock mini.png Cloudytitle.png|Cloudy's joining audition Cloudy mini.png AHSERIOUSLY.png|David's joining audition David mini.png Doratitle.png|Dora's joining audition Dora mini.png Eggytitle.png|Eggy's joining audition Eggy mini.png Evilleafytitle.png|Evil Leafy's joining audition Evil leafy mini.png Fannytitle.png|Fanny's joining audition Fanny mini.png DefaultCAX1XS8G.jpg|Fries joining audition Fries mini.png Grassytitle.png|Grassy's joining audition Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 2.25.57 PM.png Markertitle.png|Marker's joining audition Marker mini.png Nailytitle.png|Naily's joining audition Naily mini.png Nonexistytitle.png|Nonexisty's joining audition Nonexisty mini.png Pietitle.png|Pie's joining audition Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 2.25.45 PM.png Pillowtitle.png|Pillow's joining audition Pillow mini.png Remoteofrm.jpg|Remote's joining audition Remote mini.png Remote mini.png Robotflowertitle.png|Robot Flower's joining audition Robot flower mini.png Robotytitle.png|Roboty's joining audition Roboty mini.png Rubytitle.png|Ruby's joining audition Ruby mini.png Sawtitle.png|Saw's joining audition Saw mini.png Tacotitle.png|Taco's joining audition Taco mini.png Treetitle.png|Tree's joining audition Tree mini.png TVtitle.png|TV's joining audition Tv mini.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:No Elimination Voting Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Points Episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Advertise Episode Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Debuting Episode